ROTG One-Shots
by katz908
Summary: My buddy on deviantART suggested I should do some One-Shots. It sounds like fun. It takes place after the Guardians defeat Pitch and Jack faces some problems and some challenges. Has all Guardians featuring Pitch, Jamie, and Sophie. Romance, horror, drama, comfort, family, mystery, and humor are involved. Will change to M in some future chapters that are WIP right now. Enjoy! U
1. Chapter 1

_**I LOVE ROTG JUST POINTING THAT OUT! Ahem...anyway, I have some things I should point out:**_

~There_** ARE**_pairs that include the following:

- Jack/Tooth = Romance

-Jack/North = "Father and Son" type

-Jack/Sandy = "Really Close Brothers" type

-Tooth/Bunny/Jack/Sandy = "Siblings" type

-Guardians/Pitch = Enimes

-Jack/Jamie = "Brothers" type

-Jack/Sophie = "Sibling" type

_**Yeah... A lot of pairs but whatever! It's my story! So tell me how it goes!**_

* * *

Chapter 1. _Jack/North_**"My Son.."**

"Oh Jack! Please come to office please?" With a big booming voice that echoed through the speakers, North called to Jack, urging him to come into his office for something important. _Really _important. But at that point, Jack was helping the elves with their daily wrapping of toys. He was wrapping, or at least attempting, to wrap a toy box filled with cars, made by North himself. The sparkling name tag on the side said it was for a little girl named Rhamona. Who knew girls can love cars? Not Jack! But something wasn't right. North only built models of the toys for children, not the _real _toy(s). That's what the yeti and elves are for.. _and _Jack.

Once he heard the voice of North, he got up and spoke to the elves. "Be right back you guys. It'll be quick!" He saluted them and flew off towards the office. The little pointy ear guys smiled back and waved their good-byes. Jack zoomed past yeti here and there, over the little heads of the other elves and flew toward another door. Opened that, closed it, and began flying again. Dodge that fire truck, watch out for that castle! Oh and Phil! "Hey Phil! Nice hair cut!" Jack said as he looked back to the furry beast. "Одлази!" The yeti turned away from the spirit and continued working on his job. It's not that he would capture Jack every time he tried to sneak into the workshop, it's the fact that Jack practically _lives _there. But once in a while, he wouldn't bother with him and would just let him go. ON bad days though, oh Jack wouldn't _want _to go back.

Jack tried his best flying pass the obstacles, nearly bumping into every one of them, trying to be careful and not break anything either. He nearly knocked over a flying turtle, kite, type thingy or whatever it was. Either way, it was almost crushed. It weighed a bit heavy but somehow managed to fly in the air like Jack. Except it was properly coordinated, unlike a certain winter spirit..

"Geez, can North's place be any bigger?!" Jack mumbled as he flew past the globe, finally spotting his destination; the _office._ He carefully settled to the floor, cautiously looking before landing so he didn't squish anything like an elf or something. By the time he glanced at the door, it was already opened, just for him. Jack didn't know if he should knock first or just go in. Then again, he knows North too much to knock. He would just invite the boy in with a huge grip of his bear hands around the wimpy pale boy. He didn't want to get crushed again, so he played safe for once and decided to knock. Three times to be exact. Then suddenly, a jolly, yet huge, head of the Santa Claus popped to the side of the doorway and nearly scared Jack back to death. Probably being reborn by M.I.M. again except not in a huge pond.

"OH! Jack! Glad you came quick! Please, come in, come in. Sit!" The old man said as he pushed the Guardian of Fun, forcibly inside the fortress and into the wooden chair in front of the desk. Jack didn't know how to react to North's force, surprised? Scared? _Frightened? _Either way, he _had _to sit down, even if he liked it or not. Once seated, Jack couldn't help but awe at the amazing ice work the older man had created, probably from the leftover ice he used for the models of his toys. But either way, it was beautiful he had to admit. Carving of swirls and what looks like Sandy's dream sand creations were also carved into the ice from corner to corner. Frozen ice had spread from the roof to the door and never melt. If only Jack's ice could do that, he wouldn't have to wait to see his believers after spring, summer, and fall. He could've seen them every month, even daily. And he wouldn't have to see their sad faces when he leaves until the next winter. What a life that would be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a train, and ice toy train to be exact. Jack looked to his bare feet and saw the said train tugging itself under the chair he was sitting on and behind him into mid-air. He quickly turned himself to see the flying object and couldn't help but wow himself. He was _so _jealous! He created ice, snow, wind, and winter. _North_ created magical ice sculpture models of toy that come to life by their own. Jack had every right to be jealous, this man was incredible!

"Jack, I have some ..._things... _to tell you about. They pretty important, you _must _listen very carefully." North asked in his thick Russian voice. Jack turned around and faced forward so now that he was facing the big man who was behind his desk, looking out the window. Jack got confused at first, wondering why North, _North, _had something important. He didn't know why Sandy or Tooth, or even Bunny could've told him. But with this matter, Jack had to listen, even if it's a boring speech about how to control his powers a lot better or to keep an eye on some special elf out there. All ears perked up and turned up high for his low voice. "Is this about the coffee and jellybean party the elves and I had last Tuesday because I swear I had _nothing _to do with-"

"No, no. It is more important than party, it is_ serious._"

North turned his head 45 degrees towards Jack and frowned. The winter boy did not like the looks of the conversation. Not one bit. "It is about you, Jack. It is about you and how you and I connect, we bond." Oh great, another seminar about how good of a team him and Jack make. Maybe a golfing trip would be in order against Bunny. Jack didn't want to hear another word. Last time they went golfing, he swore he flung that golf club so far, it landed in the Gulf of Mexico, just from the North Pole too!

"North-"

"Ah! I not done!"

"But Nor-"

"I said, not done! Now hush boy!" The man turned around so he was facing Jack, full view of his big jolly belly and his rad tattoos too! Jack quickly hushed up and did what he was told. He slowly sat back in his chair and placed his staff in his lap. "Sorry.." He mumbled and began to listen again. "Good, so hear good and I mean _good_." Jack sat himself straight and prepared himself for the worse. it was just like the beginning of a really fast, really scary roller coaster and as soon as you reach the top, you regret everything you've done to make yourself get on in the first place.

"Jack we, and I mean the Tooth Fairy, Sandy, Bunny, you, and myself have know each other for a long time now, exactly two years. Now that may not seem as long as the 300 years you been by yourself, but it's pretty long. Time will fly by quickly or it may fly by slowly. It depends on how you choose it. In this case, this year, out all the years I have live my life, must be my favorite one. You see, it is all because of you." Jack stiffened himself at the mention of him. Him? It was his favorite because of him!?

"Why me?" North gave a chuckle and sat in his big chair, causing a thump to be heard by the two.

"Why you? Why, Jack, ever since you swore to become a Guardian, protect the children, and help us defeat Pitch, I could honestly call you the son that I never had. That son that helped other in need without even knowing it. The one who cared for everyone even though it seemed he didn't. Jack, I would love to call you my son. Although, it may sound strange to you, but to me, it will not be. And out of all the Guardians, you, my boy, have be the most effective among all of us. Even me. This whole year," he raised his monstrously arms in the air for more effect, "The _whole _365 days of _this _year has been the most I have ever enjoyed. And for that Jack, I would like to give you something." Jack shook his head in disagreement. A gift? Jack didn't need a gift, North's _words _were a gift. A very special one too.

"North please, you said enough, I think...I-I think I should go. Keep the gift-"

"But Jack! It is made especially for you! I made it with my _own _hands!" Jack just shook his head and proceeded to stand up from his chair, staff in hand, and head out the open door.

"No thanks, just what you said was fine, nothing else.." And with that said, the doors suddenly slammed shut, locking itself so that Jack or even North could not escape. This oddly felt familiar to Jack, like this happened to him before. Oh right! With the little doll thingies that had North on all of them, big blue eyes and all! He quickly turned around to that memory and was reliving it once more, except, North wasn't as tough as he was before. He was more, soft. Gentle like a newborn baby. His face saddened with sorrow and guilt. Jack felt himself begin to feel the same, about how he reacted to North of course. But it wasn't his fault that he didn't want the gift, whatever it is. It was his emotion's fault! North's words made him feel something inside of him that he had never felt before, just like he was reborn again, except, more deep. He didn't want that feeling, it was going to make him cry, that's why he had to leave before North saw, he didn't want to look like a baby in front of him! Well, he can't back down now; the door was locked! Lucky him!

"Please, Jack. Take this, it took me hours of my time to create it, just for you too. It is special not only for you, but for me too." North place a tiny, wrapped box inside Jack's hands and gave him a weak smile. 'The wrapping paper was snowflakes, covered with sparkles that Rhamona had on hers except they're blue. The background was blue too, his favorite color of course. After all, it was a pretty good wrapped up gift. Jack looked up at North with a saddened, yet, happy face, wondering if he could open it. "Go on Jack. You can open." And with that said, Jack placed his staff to the same place where it was before two years ago and began to slowly open the gift. He didn't want to ruin the wrap because it was so incredible he wanted to keep it. Jack carefully slid his pale finger through each crease of the wrap, gently opening it and revealing a white box.

Jack placed the wrap to the counter where his staff layed and open the top of the box. Inside was white tissue paper, obviously covering the real gift to keep it protect it. But what really got Jack was the real present itself. It was sand ice sculpture, but one that was sculpted into himself as a child, and North as he currently is. It seems that Jack's on North's shoulders, stretching his arms up to catch something but really nothing. North is hold onto Jack for dear life and is smiling. It's in perfect detail of Jack when he was at least seven years old, and of course North in his usual age as an adult. It was incredible, truly remarkable for Jack. And once he directed his eyes on every corner of the gift, he missed the bottom. And that's when the tear started forming. On the bottom, it carved in words, " To Jack, I will always call you my son. North."

Jack just stared at the figure for what seemed like forever until her heard the big man's voice calling his name. "Well? You like?" Jack didn't know how to answer. Yes? Of course? He was too speechless to answer and instead, he hug the Russian man, just like a little kid would do when they're scared, except Jack wasn't scared anymore. He had North, a friendly person in his life he couldn't live without. An amazing guy of the North Pole, but most of all, a perfect father.

North wrapped his sausage arms around Jack and smiled. He was so happy that Jack loved it. It took him at least 10 days to complete the whole thing without any cracks or scratches. The first attempts broke or even crumbled by themselves. But this one, it was perfect. Jack didn't notice but he was crying, not out of fear, of course there was nothing to fear because North was there with him, holding him tight and never letting go. Jack lifted his head to smile at him and didn't care if he was crying or not. It showed North that he had really made him happy. And as jack was only hugging North even harder, digging his face into the man's stomach, he finally managed to answer North's question.

"I love it."

* * *

_** ~Well that was just ch1 out of...idk how many. Like? THEN FOLLOW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who followed/reviewed/viewed my story :) This chapter was inspired from the movie Les Miserables. (It was the first time I've seen the movie, or even heard about it!) Enjoy!

* * *

The snow was horrible in Burgess during the winter. Every little sparkle would impact the town with tons and tons of blanket. People were freezing here and there. No one was really ready for the winter because it would always come at an unusual time of the year!

The last snow fall was in April, when people decided to wear shorts and tank tops, hoping they could feel the sunshine on their bare skin. Or how about that time where the biggest snow fall made records all across the state. 16 inches of snow in one day. No one was anywhere ready for _that _day.

But this day was different. It was a few weeks before winter, the snow was quiet for once, and everyone was in the most joyful mood. Why? Because they thought that the snow wasn't going to be big this year. Everyone, except Jack. He knew what was really going to happen. How?

He's Jack Frost.

The winter spirit,

The coldest heart anyone had,

The ugliest fiend in the world..

The myth.

But he wasn't a myth, well, not to _everyone_. There were a few kids here and there that would catch a tiny glimpse of the teen. Yes, a teen. He was 18 to be exact. And about having the coldest heart anyone had? Yeah, but not the coldest. He wasn't really ugly either, actually, he was cute. _really_ cute.

Today, Jack was visiting Burgess again like he always does. He saw Jamie and Sophie playing with his snow and throwing them at the other kids. Then he made a hill for them to sled down. It was a normal day for him, except, he heard shouting from a few blocks down.

A _lot _of shouting actually.

He wanted to go check it out, but then again, he didn't want to disappoint the kids. He knew he had to make a choice, and it had to be a good one. Jack couldn't take it anymore, he needed to check it out.

"Hey Jamie?" He turned his head to face the little boy.

"Yeah?" Jamie said smiling.

"I need to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring some more snow if you like?" Jamie nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. But you need to pinky promise you will or I'll be mad at you!" He said with a serious face. Jack bent down until he was the boy's height and smiled. He wrapped his pinky around the little one and smiles. "I promise Jamie." The spirit stood up and flew away, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind him.

"Now to check out that shouting.."

"Now go outside and get this pail full or water Cosette! Hurry now!"

"But it's too cold outside, my feet will fall off.."

"Not unless you go now and_ quick_!"

"But Mme. Thénardier-"

"_NOW_!"

Cosette, the young little girl trapped with the worst people any child could have, grabs the pale and quickly dashes outside trying to avoid the trouble she might get herself into if she doesn't. Her feet tremble slightly over the white snow as the night began to creep over the sky, taking over the sun. The pale is right beside her, dangling from her fragile little arms.

As she's running, Cosette trips a few times, but regains her strength to keep moving forward and to do her goal. But this isn't the ONLY time she's been out in the snow barefooted. There were many times she almost had her feet "fall off"..

When she went to steal some corn from the farmer's market,

The time when Mme. Thénardier ordered her to play with the children while she and her husband, M. Thénardier, went out,

And that one time when she tried to run away to her mother, Fantine, and she was punished with cleaning the house.

Her life was miserable. She wanted to live her mother once more. But with her sickness, with cancer, she couldn't. And she is _still_ treated awful by Mme. and M. Thénardier. No matter how much they have Cosette living with them, they still treat her as if she was a rat. And Cosette hated them as much as they hate her.

Once Cosette reached the well, she tied the well to the rope and lowered it down to the bottom, hopefully capturing the pure water. She didn't know why she had to retrieve it in the first place, but she didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

The bucket filled to the top luckily and she hauled it back up to the surface. With the fragile hands she had, it was hard for her to lift it, but she used all of her strength anyway and began walking back home.

* * *

As Jack was trying to find where the shouting was coming from, he began to think that he was stupid to even TRY to look for it in the first place and decided to call it a day. He turned himself around and headed back to North's shop where he can help with the elves once more. It would always amuse him when they even try to make one toy, but would fail.

"Ah...good times."

He passed the church, seeing the Sunday school children running to the snow and immediately beginning a snowball fight. One kid got hit right in the face, another got smashed with one on the side. It was funny to see kids get hit and then laugh as soon as they fall. It would make his day.

Once the show was over, Jack focused on heading home once more, catching himself before forgetting again like last time. Jack was so distracted he got Jamie in trouble for staying outside too long. Jamie was so mad! And Jack was so dead for that! Well, he was already dead, but-

"Gah! Why am I always distract-"

Jack suddenly heard someone humming from the woods. He stopped himself in the sky and looked through the trees. Might as well stay on the ground so he would scare anyone if they saw him, or IF they saw him.

He held his staff tightly for defense and began to walk close to the sound. It was a beautiful voice too. More like a female voice actually. His walk was slow and quite; he didn't want anyone to be scared of him, especially kids. He hid himself behind a tree where it's bark was thick and the branches were low.

The spirit's head slowly peeked out the side of the plant and tried to see who was there. The humming was getting closer and closer as Jack peeked around. His eyes wandered to a small figure walking in tracks that seemed to be already there. She had blond hair, craggy and dirty clothes, and was barefoot, just like him! Another refused! Wow!

He smiled and lowered his staff as walked out from behind the tree cautiously to try to see the full figure of the person. Once he did, he noticed it was a little girl who looked as if she was left outside in the snow for days. She was carrying a small pale that looked full with water, making it hard for her to carry. Her footsteps were small and fast, but even. The girl's eyes were light blue, just like Jack's but more beautiful. But there was one thing that surprised Jack:

She could see him.

The little girl seemed frightened to him as he was a stranger to her and she immediately dropped her pale and ran as fast as she could behind a tree. Jack quickly went after her but stopped at her pale. His eyes stared at the wooden bucket and he just picked it up without second thoughts. He didn't know what to do. Should he find her and return the bucket? Should he just leave her alone? He knew what the right thing was, he needed to find her.

Jack followed the frightened girl's foot tracks until it led to a tree with no branches and foot prints that matched the one's he was following. He set the pale down and slowly walked around the tree to the other side, avoiding the broken branches on the ground.

Jack didn't know how to react when he saw the girl curled up in a ball and crying. He felt bad, he didn't mean to scare her, he just wanted to know where the humming was coming from. He bent down to her, like earlier with Jamie, and moved the hair away from her face. He wanted to see her face again, except up close, but without scaring her again.

"Hey, a-are you alright? Why are you crying?"

The little girl continued to cry acting like she didn't hear him and moved away from him. She began to shake, knowing Jack, it was probably because of the cold from the ground a_nd_ him. Jack really wanted to see her face and make her happy again. He wanted a snowball fight with her, he wanted to make snowmen, make a fort, _something_!

"Please, I don't want to hurt you, my name is Jack, can you tell me yours?"

That seemed to make the girl more interested, she moved her hands away so that only her eyes were showing. That's all Jack wanted to see. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and wrapped herself in her arms once more.

"You promise?" Was all that came out of her mouth. Jack smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

The girl looked at her hands and then back into Jack's eyes. "My name's Cosette." Jack's smile straightened across his face to the word Cosette. Was that Fantine's daughter? No, it couldn't be, she _can't_ be. She's too innocent, not to mention she's pretty afraid unlike Fantine. Jack wanted to know the truth from her, but how can he explain what happened to her mother without anymore tears?

"Are you Fantine's daughter Cosette?"

She nodded and smiled. "Momma said that I look just like her." Jack had to agree, he _did_ see a resemblance. Jack frowned but had to do what he was sworn to do.

Jack walked into the hospital that carried the most sicking patients he's ever seen. Not to mention the oldest. But there was one particular patient he was looking for, Fantine. Truth be told, he saved her from being almost put to jail and dieing in there. He knew she was about to pass on, but he wanted her to die in a place where it was peaceful and she could instantly go to heaven, the hospital.

But the _whole_ story on how Jack saved her would not be told. Instead, he just wants to be glad that he had made her safe again. But as long as she lived, he knew she was doing to die really soon. Being a prostitute and all made her body give out on her and with no proper clothes for the winter, her body wouldn't be able to resist the cold.

Jack didn't care though, he had saved a women from going to jail and eventually helped her get to a hospital. As she was lying in bed, she began to get worse and worse as each second passed by. The blood she was coughing up wasn't helping her either, in fact, it was making the situation _worse_. Jack sat beside her and tried to calm her down, knowing she wanted to see her child, Cosette once more.

"Where is she? Where is Cosette? Where is my baby!?" she screamed at Jack, trying to get up from the bed she was laying on. But Jack refused, he didn't want her to get up, not one bit. He placed his hands on her wimp shoulders and tried to relax her.

"I promise, she will be somewhere safe. I will protect her, like how you wanted. But you have to trust me."

Fantine quickly nodded and laid back in her bed. The shortness of her breath was starting to worry jack as she began to quickly give away. Her smile, however, was the only thing keeping Jack away from the tears.

"Tell my daughter that I love her. And...I'll see her soon..."

Her eyes were closing, as slowly and as refusable she tried to be. Her eyes were still closing until they finally gave out and she fell into a peaceful slumber with God. Jack couldn't stand it. He just watched a woman, a friend, a_ mother_, die right in front of him. He couldn't bare to see that happen to _his_ mother back when he was alive. When _she_ was alive...

Jack kissed her forehead and began to leave. He had a duty to carry out.

* * *

Jack smiled, remembering his promise to Fatine that night. He shook his thoughts aside and looked back up to Cosette.

"Do need help carrying your bucket?"

She shook her head and tried to pick it up for him. The first try it almost landed on Jack's foot so he just picked it up and thanked her anyway. He was beginning to walk before something tried to grab his hand which had his staff. The spirit's eyes looked down and saw who it was.

Cosette wanted to hold his hand.

Jack smiled. He obviously couldn't hold his staff, the bucket, AND Cosette's hand. Cosette frowned once she realized he was already holding his staff. But Jack didn't want to see that anymore. He quickly came up with an idea.

"Hold on a sec' Cosette." He asked and placed the bucket down on the ground. The winter spirit was going to try to put the bucket on the crook of his staff, kind of like a hobo bag. Even thought the bucket was heavy, Jack believed his staff could hold it. He stood back up and looked at Cosette.

"Ready?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. Jack placed the staff on his shoulder and began walking back to Cosette's current home. The walk was going to be a long one, but worth it. Cosette shook his hand and tried to get his attention. Jack looked at the girl and smiled. "Yes Cosette?"

"Can we take the long way?"

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! LOL! I LOVED THIS MOVIE SO MUCH. REVIEW AND FAV FOR MORE!


End file.
